magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Jae
Jae Kae is a protagonist of the Magience Webcomic . A pure Basir (Seneca), his appearance makes him seem gentle and feminine - he's often mistaken for a girl, and Rune being able to tell at first glance that he was male was a part of the reason he joined the party. His Player is Ryler Eros. His Element is Earth. He is first mentioned on Ch11 P27 and first appears on Ch12 P21. Appearance Jae is the tallest in the party, being a whopping 6'7, but is also nearly as skinny as Rune, being only 177 pounds. He hides this by wearing a bulky black robe that completely masks his form. His skin is a rich dark brown but his deer-like ears, short curved tail, and legs from the knee down are blonde due to being covered in fur matching his hair. His hooves are a brown slightly darker than his skin tone. He wears his hair long and braided, with locks framing his face usually decorated by beads. His eyes are pink, without pupils. Personality At first glance he seems like a space cadet, amiable with a gentle expression on his face. However, the truth soon comes out as soon as you hear him talk for awhile; he's a sadistic bastard who enjoys other people's pain so much that it's almost an obsession. He has no regard for the lives of NPCs, or other Characters either really. His number one priority is his own survival. Jae never misses a chance to slip in a cutting comment. He uses an unnecessarily verbose vocabulary, using archaic and esoteric words except when he wants to be absolutely sure the people in question understand he's insulting them. He doesn't trust easily and always expects everyone to stab him in the back at the best opportunity. He thinks this is how all people work, but the circumstances under which he met Rune and the others led him to be curious about people who actually hold friendship in high regard. Playing Style Jae HATES physical combat, hence he became an Acolyte to become a healer. He stays back and uses supporting spells, letting other people face enemies while he stays safe. Despite being a healer class, he rarely does any actual healing. Instead, he'll just stay back and watch his allies get hurt while he enjoys the show. If he's in a good mood or if Rune yells at him, he might toss some buffs at the party. He does have quite an arsenal of summoning spells, which again showcases his desire to stay out of combat himself. Backstory Before Jae Kae awoke as a Sleeper, he was a kind, gentle, loving soul. He worked as a healer in a small Basir tribe, beloved by all. However, once his Player took over, his personality changed so absolutely that he ended up being cast out for cruelty. Once Jae discovered he was to be exiled, he took the opportunity to poison the village well before leaving. Everyone died. Abilities / Flaws Sure Footed- Able to walk in any Natural Environment with ease. +50% to stealth outside of Houses, Cities & Ruins. Perfect Pitch- Able to distinguish subtleties of sounds that most miss, it is difficult for those of lower levels to sneak attack one with this ability. Also permits the user to navigate by sound alone Sensitive Ears- Those with this can be harmed or Disoriented for short periods by loud noises Clarity of Purpose - Is resistant to fear and mind control. Crusade - Increases damage done against Undead, Demons, or other Evil aligned creatures. ''Beacon of Light ''- Raises the spirits of those around you, increasing healing done by 50% by or on Friendly targets. Category:Characters